Spider-man:origin part 2
by superman42
Summary: This is it! These final chapters tell of the Horrific change in Peter's personality, the Decaying of the MCU and the Final battle that will alter the MCU forever. technically its ultimate spider-man but this story is open to interpretation. this is not my best work, but Doc manager will not let me fix this, because it is not there. I will rewrite what I can


Chapter 2: The Butterfly effect

He was awakened by a loud noise. His eyes widened and he screamed. The girl was in his bedroom.

He looked to his left and the skinned corpse of aunt May could be seen. "no, no no no" peter said, tears filling his eyes. "not you, Aunt may, please wake up" he cried, trying to nudge her dead corpse.

"Peter? Peter, wake up!" came a Familiar voice. Peter looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. Aunt May was alive and well, though she was in a wheelchair. "Please, find out what's happening Peter. Get help. I can't protect you anymore" she said, clutching her arm. It was bleeding. "its just a knife wound, I'll be fine, when I get home, I'll fix you a nice apple Pi-" she tried to say, before keeling over as doctors rushed to save her.

"I need a shot of adrenaline STAT" said the head nurse. "Keep her down, Where's that adrenaline?" the doctor demanded. Aunt May began, Seizing immediately and, finally her heart went dead, as the monitor flatlined. Peter fell to his knees, utterly broken. For the first time in years, Peter felt truly alone. He grabbed the head doctor, and smashed him against, the wall so hard that it cracked. "ALL SHE NEEDED WAS ADRENALINE! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!" he screamed, as he began smashing the nurse into a bloody paste. It took 4 days, to find all the pieces to the poor, bastard's body and, 4 men to restrain Peter. Now mad with Grief, Peter donned the Black Suit and went hunting for Carnage.

He didn't need to look far. Venom was fighting him in downtown. Pissed at Venom for threatening his family, Peter beat Venom to death, Smashed a cinder block, over Carnage's head, and sealed them both inside the road, pouring cement on their now deader than dead bodies.

Alma, meanwhile, had found one of Peter's allies. Fleeing from her after exhausting all his ammo, Frank Castle met with Peter to discuss the situation.

It took him a while to wrap his head around the situation

"Hold up Pete, you mean to tell me that the shit happening in Queens is the cause of a girl? Is it Black Cat? He asked.

"No. I did some research, something about Project Origin. Something happened and now they're in our universe. Have you talked to Reed?" said Peter.

"Stretch? No, now that you mention it. Johnny is recovering from getting shot and due to that, Reed has been keeping busy. Don't know where Ben is. All I know is that Bullseye and the Gnucci's are busy fighting off this new threat. Ma's got her hands full. Say, you're suit amplifies you strength right? How about helping me clean up New York? In return, I'll contact S.H.I.E.L.D and have them look into this.

Peter agreed and Frank left.

Chapter 3: Threshold

Frank showed Peter a safehouse. "They take the children first. Slave labor. Sometimes they take the younger ones. 5, 6 years old. Sometimes younger. I need you to- Peter?" asked Frank. Peter came back, covered in blood. "damn son, I should hire you full time" said Frank, impressed.

The safehouse was literally stained red. One of the sex traffickers backed up against a wall when he saw Peter. "St.. Stay away!" he pleaded. Peter advanced, intent on killing the scumbag. Frank had to forcibly restrain him. "We need him for information" said Frank. Peter smiled and taking one of Frank's knives, he shot it towards the man, barely avoiding his hand. "are you going to be a nice little boy and stop with your shit" said Peter, his voice barely above a whisper. Frank looked at Peter, noticing that he was becoming unhinged. "you…traffic young girls…for sex? I should cut your throat open"

Peter turned to Frank. "please… don't be gentle". He then left as Frank butchered the man.

Chapter 4: Mercy's end

Alma found Peter near Aunt May's house. Doing his hardest, to resist being flayed alive, Peter charged Alma. Surprised and frightened, Alma screamed, and Hordes of Replica soldiers activated. Peter, Frank and a newly recovered Johnny Storm turned the hordes into Chunky Salsa. Peter, his darker side feeding off of the Black suit, tore into Alma, ripping her in half at the waist. A massive explosion, left a giant crater in Downtown. More and More Replica's touched down, causing the New York Police to get involved, S.H.I.E.L.D to be alerted and Frank and the Gnucci's to form a truce with Bullseye.

The military soon began lauching Fighters to firebomb the area, being directed by Nick Fury himself.

"Do not stop, launching those birds, this shit ends tonight" Nick Commanded.

The Skirmish lasted for 8 hours, during which Peter dismembered, disembowled, asphyxiated and murdered 400 Replica troops, who could only fire uselessly as the Symbiote swallowed every bullet, enraging Peter further. Finally, Peter smashed a hole into the street, the resulting shockwave sealed the Portal that Alma had used to enter the MCU. Peter than dropped dead from Heart Failure. He was buried near Aunt May


End file.
